


A Million Tiny Crazy Moments All Leading Us Here  Part 2

by DustySoul



Series: Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Skye meet their mutual Soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really glad this "keeping the other other soulmate secret" thing was such a hit. I've never seen it done before yet it would be realistic to how this works, right? And besides, it gives me a good excuse to write for some rare pairs so I'm going to keep it up I think.
> 
> Shout out to Us_lowly_peons for correctly guessing who the final soulmate is and scary the crap out of me! As well as giving me some ideas for future soulmate stories.
> 
>  **Huge** shout out to Tamara for egging me on. I'm trying not to abandon stories anymore and because of Tamara's comments the doubt and worry that no one cares hasn't crossed me mind. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited out at least half the fucks.

**_Darcy_ **

And she would definitely not call  _this_ an invasion either. It’s an  _abduction._ She’s been  _abducted_ by  _aliens_. Great. How is this her life?

“Never thought I’d see a view like this.” She says conversationally. The spaceship is weird and shaped a little like a bowl so she has a panorama view of New York several thousand feet bellow her.

“I can see my house from here.”

The alien clicks at her. It’s spidery like with several spindly little arms… or legs, and two big black eyes. It comes up to about her waist when standing on it’s back two appendages. All in all it doesn’t seem that threatening. It doesn’t have fangs or claws or any kind of weapon. At least not that Darcy can see. And they haven’t tried to stick her with probes or dissect her or anything. 

So all in all, they’re cool. This could all be some weird misunderstanding. Once Thor shows up with his All Speak it will get sorted out.

Darcy’s sure.

It just… might take a while.

She’s not even put into some kind of cell. They just let her wander around the space ship. She attracts stares from those big, black, unblinking eyes. I mean, she must seem pretty weird to these aliens, all pink and fleshy, probably pretty bumbe-ly seeming. 

Jane would probably know what all the little lights and machine do-dads do. She could probably make at least five major breakthroughs just standing here.

_Sigh._

“You come here a lot?” She asks one of the aliens as she circles the bottom layer of the glass bowl. “To earth, I mean. You the guys taking all the cows? What do you do with them?”

The alien clicks a bit.

“Cool story. You know, the cows taste good grilled, do you eat meat?”

More clicks.

“Uh-huh. Glad we had this talk.”

It’s been more than a day. The aliens had tried to feed her the gray goo they eat but Darcy’s not  _that_ hungry. What’s taking Jane so long?

She’s walking mindlessly around the lower deck again. Everything is so  _boring._ The one sided conversations, the machines and their do-hickies. Even the view has worn off on her.

And then there’s an explosion.

It throws her to the ground and makes her ears ring.

“Please be a rescue.” Darcy mutters, hauling herself to her feet. She’d been about to die of boredom. This, even if it ends with her fiery death plummeting to the ground bellow, would at least be  _interesting_.

Wow. Okay, it’s amazing how blasé she is facing these sorts of events now. That should worry her. She’ll worry about it. But maybe after being rescued.

And it is, totally, a rescue. The guy has  _wings._ And she’s strapped against his chest and flying  _flying_  before she really knows what’s happening.

She screams like this is a roller coaster that just started it’s decent.

Wing guy, seeming to know what she’s about, does a barrel roll. Or maybe he’s dodging something and the spider aliens really do have weapons after all.

Either way it’s the best god damn time of Darcy’s life.

He returns her to the ground on the balcony of Avenger’s -  _Avenger’s_  - Tower. I mean sure she knows Thor but somehow that never translated into an invitation to their big post battle after party. Mostly because Jane dragged her to go study more science stuff in Scandinavia, but they still could have sent the invite. 

 As soon as she’s unclipped from wing guy’s suit she falls on her face. Totally unfazed she springs back up and shouts, “Holy shit! Well fuck jetpacks, that was  _awesome._ Can we go again?  _Please_?”

Wing guy says, “How about after the alien invasion?” And takes off.

Darcy stands there, dumb struck, before swearing, ** _“Mother - !”_** Then, calls, “I’m holding you to that!”

She looks up. The ship is accompanied by a fleet. Okay, it actually does look like a proper invasion this time.

She wanders into the tower -  _swanky - b_ ecause this is probably going to take a while. And if anything comes falling down over Midtown again she’d rather be inside the probably disaster proof sky scraper. 

When the Avenger’s finally do land it’s sunset. And it's  _awesome._ Iron Man, Wing Guy, and Thor all land on the balcony and a little black air craft lands behind them. Totally like a movie.

She rushes out to them, and, okay, it’s a lot louder outside, totally not like a movie, and runs up to wing guy. “It’s later now, I want a ride!” She shouts to be over heard by the engine.

He’s got gab teeth that look  _adorable_ when he smiles.

“Let’s talk first.” He says. The air craft is winding down so he doesn’t have to shout.

“Bullshit, alien invasion is over, let’s do another barrel roll.”

So he hooks her into his harness and turns the  _totally-way-cooler-than-a-jet-pack_ pack on.

“Blast off!” Darcy shouts. It’s like… a million times cooler than a rollercoaster. She can see Canada from here! … Well, Probably. And the sky looks  incredible, every fiery color bleeding into the next. The clouds look like flames.

Sam returns them to the ground way sooner than is cool but Darcy keeps quiet. It’s time for the grown-up  _we’re soulmates_ talk. She tries not to be nervous.

“I learned Galaga for you. I became _beast_ at Galaga for you.” She blurts as soon as the wing pack is turned off.

“What?” Sam asks.

Darcy shows him her soul mark. “I totally thought we’d meet in an arcade and so I really wanted to own you at Galaga.” It seems so ridiculous now she smiles.

Sam laughs and shows her his mark. That’s her hand writing  _Holy shit! Well fuck jetpacks, that was awesome. Can we go again? Please?,_  the stupid way she writes her ‘y’s and ‘g’s when she’s in a hurry. She’s smiling so hard her face hurt.

“This is way cooler than an arcade.” She whispers, holding his hand and running her fingers over his wrist, his mark, her words.

“Well, I’m glad you think so.”

She looks up at him, eyes twinkling. “It must have been so weird, right? I mean, wondering what’s going to be better than jetpacks.”

“I was the coolest kid on the block for a long time there.” Sam agrees.

He touches her shoulder, suddenly serious. “Do you have another?” He asks.

She nods. “It just says ‘Skye’. I’ve tried to find her…”

“Everything in it’s own time.” Sam assures her.

“We’re going to be so  _awesome._ This is so awesome.Can I show off my game skills now?”

“I’ll see what Tony can do.”

And they go back inside.

“Yo suit!” Darcy calls as soon as she sees Clint. He’s perched on the back of the sofa. Or was perched. He’s falls off when he sees her.

“…  _Lewis_? _The fuck?_ _”_

“You want to watch me top score on Galaga?”

The rest of the tower gathers around her and the giant flat screen TV she hadn’t been able to figure out how to turn on. Tony gets a controller and an Atari from his workshop.

 

**_Skye_ **

“We’re going to work with the Avengers?” Skye asks. Her face lights up like Coulson just announced it’s Christmas. She looks over to May who raises an eyebrow at her, a small smile on her lips. “Oh my god! We’re going to work with the Avengers.”

It turns out that ‘working with the Avengers’ _really_  means that May and Coulson are working with the Avengers and everyone else gets to watch remotely, stuck in the lab.

“Not cool.” Skye grouses, “I totally wanted to meet them.”

“It’s safe for us here.” Jemma points out.

“This tech can run itself.” Skye complains. “I could totally be down there right now. I can fight. I can fire a gun okay now.”

“Do you really want to get involved with an attack on this scale?”

“Simmons, what part of  _Avengers_  do you not understand?”

Simmons huffs

“I mean…” Fitz says, “It would be pretty neat. But I don’t want to risk getting shot. I hear it hurts. A lot.”

“Sensible.” Simmons agrees.

“More like boring, ugh.” Skye looks back to her computer because  _what else_ is she suppose to do. “Besides, it wasn’t  _that bad -_ could have been  _way_ worse. I’d totally go through that again to meet Black Widow.”

“Ridiculous.” Simmons mutters.

 

They get broken out about two hours later when even Fitzsimmons are getting impatient.

“Boots on the ground.” A voice says over the intercom, “Evacuate, I’m here to take you some place secure.”

Skye had been watching the little red dots indicating the threat getting closer and closer, so they’re already packed. They file out efficiently. 

“What is that?” Skye asks Fitzsimmon once they’re outside, catching sight of whatever those little red dots actually are.

“Nothing good.” Says Simmons.

“Unidentified Flying Objects.” Says Fitz.

“Fitting.”

And they’re shepherded away. Skye recognizes the man leading the way - Sam Wilson. Captain America’s right hand man and second best, best friend. “This is so cool.” She whispers. She can almost feels Simmons roll her eyes behind her. 

When they get closer to the new secure location Skye realizes this must be the Avenger’s base. She hasn’t seen it before on the news or anything, but it’s an air ship with a huge stark logo painted on it’s tail. Hard to mistake as anything else.

“Hey, are you taking us to the Captain America club house? Because Coulson would be so jealous!”

Sam stops and stares at her, “You know, I’ve always wondered: who’s Coulson?”

And then it feels sort of like the world’s ending. Everything’s stopped for a heart beat that seems to last an eternity. And then that seconds electrified and the world’s alive again. “He’s um… Boss man. AC He’s my boss.”

“AC?”

“Agent Coulson. It’s my nick name for him.”

“You’re… nick name?”  Someone from inside the air craft says.

Skye leads the way, Fitzsimmons behind her and Sam in the back. “Yep. I don’t know his first name. Some sort of secret agent, federal, logistical bullshit.” She wiggles her fingers, then shrugs.

“Wait, you knew Coulson?” She can see that it’s Hawkeye. He’s got a bandage wrapped around his right arm.

“Uh, sure, why?”

“How old are you, like twenty?”

There’s a really long silence, “Like twenty.” Skye finally agrees.

“So how did you know him?”

“I’m on his team.” Skye says.

“What team?”

She turns to Fitzsimmons, “Does the team have a name?”

“Classified.” Fitz tells her.

“Funny... I don’t -  _the_ team. I guess. The one May put together.”

“Agent… May?”

“Yeah, so how do you know boss man?”

“I was on his team.”

She exchanges a look with Fitzsimmons.

“Cool.”

“He died standing up to Loki.” Someone else supplies. "So now he doesn't have a team."

“Dr. Banner!” Simmons exclaims, rushing over to him.

“I mean sure, for a little while.” Skye shrugs.

“What do you mean by that?” Clint asks, he’s almost glaring at her, somehow totally unfazed be Jemma’s enthusiastic scientific rambling. It’s a little distracting, at least for Skye.

“I mean he was dead but he’s not anymore.  _Te-da!_ ”

“Where is he?”

“On the field. I think.” She’d know for sure if she’d been paying more attention to the tracking program.

“That bastard.”

“Okay…” Skye turns back to Sam who has been watching all this, almost amused, “I’m just going to…” She looks back to Clint who’s looking out the ramp like he wants nothing more than to rush out onto the battle field and tear the world apart to find Coulson. She kind of wants to do the same a little bit. If he’d died and then come back _now_ , would she have been kept in the dark too? But more than that she wants to get to know her soulmate.

“So… uh…” She smiles, suddenly unsure what to say.

Dr. Banner and Simmons are talking a mile a minute, mostly Simmons with Fitz interjecting every once and a while. There’s a battle raging on outside and maybe he’s supposed to rejoin it…?

“How’s Avenging?”

Sam beams at her, “Best job in the world.”

“That’s um… That’s cool.”

“How’s being a SHIELD agent?”

She can feel herself smiling so hard her face hurts a bit, "Just got my badge. Level One. It's pretty cool. Like family. I mean, Till it turned out half of us where actual natzis. That part sucked."

“Okay.”

She laughs, awkward and flustered.

Suddenly struck by the whole... future, rest of her life she asys, “So… um… I’ve got a second mark.”

“So do I, and I’ve met her already. Her name’s Darcy.”

“Yeah, um, I knew that. I knew her name. Uh... When did you meet?”

“About a month ago. If you don’t mind, I’m going to call her. She’s back at the tower and would like an update about what’s going on.”

“Sure, I don’t mind.” She wanders over to Fitzsimmons and Banner and gets swept away in their incomprehensible jargon. All the while she watches Sam out of the corner of her eye. This is _him_. This is the person who she's suppose to feel like she belongs with. Mostly she just feels like she might vibrate out of her skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pinky promise that I meant to go straight for Darcy and Skye meeting but uh. I mean now you get 1.5k more words right? I mean, plus however much there actually meeting takes. I'll try to update sooner than a week this time.
> 
> I also wish I could give you more but it's really late here now and I have class pretty early tomorrow. The soonest you'll see a chapter three will be Thursday in the afternoon.

**Skye**

 

“So, um, Darcy, what’s she like?”

“A riot and a half. Her two greatest accomplishments in life are tasing the god of thunder and being one of the best old school arcade gamers in the world.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Her soul mark mentioned an alien invasion and so she thought that meant we’d meet in an arcade.”

“Really?”

“What? Five years ago what would you have thought.”

“I was digging through SHEILD’s files five years ago, I totally knew there were aliens.”

“… What, really?”

“Yeah. That’s my super power.”

Sam shakes his head.

“Anyway, you have a point. I don’t think it would have generated an obsession like that though.”

“No?”

“Nah.”

“Really? I mean, it’s fate, wouldn’t you want to be ready to meet your destiny?”

Skye hums. “Honestly?Well… I’m not sure. I feel like, come what may, you know?”

“You’re going to like her.”

“Yeah?”

“Her first reaction when being rescued from aliens was to ask me for another wing pack ride.”

“Really?” Skye huffs, “That’s like!” She chuckles, “Wow, I don’t believe you.”

“She did!” Sam shows off his mark.

“That’s so cool. This is going to be so cool.”

“Better than you imagined?”

Skye shrugs, “Come what may. I didn’t do a lot of imagining.”

“Really?”

“Nah. But… if I did, yeah I’d say being soul mates with the Falcon and one of the rare mortals who bested Thor in combat… I don’t think I could have come up with anything close to that. So when am I going to meet her, Darcy?”

“Whenever you want to. I was thinking as soon as we’re back to the tower.”

“Oh wow.”

“What?”

“I just um… I didn’t… consider that you lived together.”

“And?”

“Well… I’m on Coulson’s team. I um… I want to be a SHEILD agent.”

“We don’t share an apartment, we just live in the same building. She works in the labs helping Jane and the other scientists. And we don’t expect you to move in all of a sudden, in fact, I think it’s best you don’t. Pursue life as you will, okay? We’ll figure how all this works out together.”

“That um… Yeah, that sounds uh, you’ve really thought this out, haven’t you.”

“It’s important, you’re important.”

“But you don’t um… you don’t know me.”

Sam considers that. “But I will, won’t I?”

Skye looks at him, then down, then nods. “I um… yeah. I just… wow. I um… I never actually thought… I’d meet you. Or her.”

“We don’t have to right away. You can go back to your team, adjust, get used to the idea.”

“I-” She looks back up to him, “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Whatever you need.”

“I um…” Skye clears her throat, “I’d like to. Stay with the team. Just for a little while.”

Sam nods.

 

 

**Darcy**

More Aliens! Okay, totally not deserving of that exclamation mark. Except this time more aliens means finding Skye! Which is totally exclamation mark worthy! 

!!!!

Because  _someone_ not naming names but it was totally Hendricks, blew something up in the labs she doesn't get to see Sam until he's been debriefed, showed, and changed. She goes straight to his apartment once she's out of decontamination.

“It’s me!” She calls, knocking.

“It’s unlocked.”

She heads straight for where he’s lounging on her favorite arm chair, feet propped up on a foot stool. It’s Perfect position for maximum _I missed you and I guess you could have died so_ cuddles. She climbs into his lap, kissing him lazily while she makes herself comfortable.

“So…” She says.

“How was your day?” Sam says, teasing.

She rolls her eyes, “There was a little explosion. Tell me about Skye.”

“Who was it?”

“ _Skye._ ”

“No, who caused the-”

She shuts him up with another kiss, “Sam.” She whines, “Tell me about Skye. You met her, right?”

“I did.”

“Jealous.”

“Joking?”

Darcy hums, “Yeah, a little bit.”

“Hmm?”

Darcy sighs, “It’s so exciting!”

“More exciting than explosions?”

“Way more! What about for you, was it more exciting than aliens?”

“Aliens happen every Tuesday, how often do you meet your soulmate?”

“Twice, if you’re lucky.” She shifts her weight so she can rest her head against his chest.

“Skye is… fragile.”

“Hmm?”

“She’s not going to come to the tower soon.”

“Why?”

“She never really thought about what having a soulmate would be like and it overwhelmed her, I think.”

Sam shrugs at the look Darcy pulls back to level at him.

“I talked to some of the team about it, she grew up in the foster system and has been really focused on looking for her birth parents for her whole life. She doesn’t know anything about them.”

“Okay.” Darcy says slowly, “I mean, it seems weird. But I get it. So what else?”

“She’s got the same sense of humor as you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Sam smiles, “you two are going to get into so much trouble.”

“Anything else?”

“I didn’t learn that much from one conversation.”

“And talking to her team?”

Sam shrugs, “You know how tight lipped agents are.”

Darcy groans theatrically. 

 

 

**Skye**

Skye retreats to her bedroom. As much as she wanted to be near her team when talking with Sam just hours ago… She just… isn’t feeling up to it now. Jemma and Fitz know she met her soulmate. May’s probably figured it out and told Coulson… Probably everyone knows and is wondering why she didn’t go with him, or why she didn’t even bother to ask for permission to leave. Coulson had even tried to talk to her about it at one point.

So she huddles in her bunk, arms wrapped around her knees, lost in thought. This inevitability had just never occurred to her before, not even after finding Coulson. Well… Okay, she knew it was going to happen… But that had always been distant and abstract. Now there’s someone out there, someone she’s met and who said those magic words, and he’s supposed to be perfect for her. And it’s…

She was never perfect for anyone, not even her parent’s - why else would they give her up?

 

There’s a knock at her door. Skye rubs her eyes. “Come in.”

It’s May. She brought tea.

Skye uncurls to take it, offers May a seat at the end of her bed.

There’s a silence, it’s almost calming.

“You know.” May says, turning a little more to face Skye, “Just because you met the right person, doesn’t mean it was the right time.”

Skye smiles, just a little, “Guess most people don’t normally get depressed after meeting their soulmate, huh?”

“I’ve known it to happen.”

Skye takes a sip of the tea. “I just um… I… I never thought… I mean of course I knew…”

“It’s okay.” May tells her. “It’s a big change.”

“Yeah?”

“Life changing.”

“Mmh. So um, have you met yours then?”

“I have.”

“And?”

May rolls her shoulders back and exhales, “It changes everything. And it changes nothing. It’s not finding your other half or completing yourself. You’ll still be you. But you can never go back to how things were before.”

“Would I… want to?”

May looks Skye’s way. “Do you want to?”

She chews on the rim of the mug, her teeth clinking against it, “… No.”

“Exactly.”

“So um, what do I do now?”

“That’s for you to decide.”

Skye whistles, “I mean… I could go work for the Avengers. If… I wanted.”

“You could.”

“I um… I think I’m going to call Sam.”

May nods and leaves her.

 

“Hey Sam, it’s Skye.”

“Oh, hey, what’s up.”

“I… uh…” Skye bites her lip, suddenly feeling extremely stupid to have called. He probably doesn’t even know how she got his number. Though, he lives with Tony Stark. So maybe it’s not that weird. “Nothing. I guess I just wanted to hear you talk.”

“Sure. What about?”

“Anything. Just… Anything.”

“Hmm. I should take you flying sometime, it’s one of the best things in the world. Flying through clouds? Well, that’s not so much fun, but if you get above them… I’m sure, living on an airplane, you know what that’s like. But they feel so much bigger, that much more golden, when flying. 

“If I didn’t know how much energy those wings use up I’d go flying everyday. I mean, Tony says it’s not a problem but” Sam whistles, “I could power a small city. Tony, he’s planning on sharing his reactor technology to power most of New York. I think he might just be showing off but-”

Sam is very good at the mostly meaningless chatter. There’s a point though when it’s just his breathing on the other end of the line. Long and slow. Constant and Calming

“Hey.” Skye says, realizing she’s started to nod off.

“Yeah?”

“I… Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“I’m um, I’m good now.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah… So, uh, I’ll… talk to you again later?”

“Sure thing. Bye, Skye.”

“Bye, Sam.”

She listens for the dial tone. Then sets the phone and the empty mug aside. Once she's lain back it doesn't take long for her to fall asleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits have all been made!

**Skye**

And… life moves on. She found her soulmates, well, one of them, even though she was never really looking. May’s words seem to reverberate through her. She keeps on with her training. She calls Sam every once and a while when it feels like the world’s going to fly apart. And Jemma has stopped looking at her with concern.

And then she finds her father.

“Coulson?”

“Yes Skye?”

“I want a leave of absence.”

He hands her a form, mostly filled out. “The timing’s not the best, but of course it never will be.”

She skims through it, seeing all the work he’s already done on it, “How long have you had this put together.”

He shrugs, “Since you met him.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

 

In retro spec Skye realizes she probably should have told Sam she was coming. She stands, rather awkwardly, in the atrium of Avengers Tower texting with the resident AI.

“Sam is not in at the moment.”

“Where is he?”

“That’s classified.”

“When will he be back?”

“That’s classified.”

Skye growls, tapping her phone against her chin. After a few minutes of debating with herself she types, “Darcy?” Then, after a delay, “Darcy Lewis, can I see her?”

“Of course, I’ll notify her of your appending arrival. Please step into elevator one.”

Skye fidgets during the ride up. She’s never spoken to Darcy before - of course. And well… meeting… her other other half seems a little intimidating without Sam. But she takes a deep breath and runs her hands down her jeans. It’s going to be fine.

JARVIS directs her, this time over speakers, to the lab Darcy is working in. Skye peers into the window before entering. There’s one woman with her feet propped up on her desk. She seems to be filling out paperwork. Skye goes to knock but the door just slides open.

The woman looks up at the sound. Her face breaks out into a huge grin. “Holy shit.” She says, “He didn’t say you were hot.”

She throws the file she’d been working on aside and stands up. “I’m Darcy, by the way.” She offers a hand.

“Skye.”

They shake.

“So, what brings you to Avenger’s Tower all of a sudden?” At Skye’s awkward look she continues, “I mean, I didn’t think you were avoiding me or anything, heck, we hadn’t even met yet, so. I was just wondering.”

“I… found my dad.”

“Oh yeah? Sam told me bit about that.”

“He did?”

“Mm-hmm. So what’s he like, your dad.”

“He killed a lot of people. SHIELD people.”

Darcy sucks her teeth, “Yowzer. And here I thought my dad was evil because I didn’t get a pony on my tenth birthday. So you came here to get away from it all?”

She nods.

“Well, let’s get away from it all.” Darcy starts packing up her desk. “We’ve got a swimming pool, a bowling alley, air hockey, a movie theater, and that’s just in the tower. Is there anything you’re dying to do now you’re not living on a jet?”

Skye takes a deep breath, “Can we go to central park?”

“Sure can, right this way."

 

They walk the paths and chatter. It's mostly Darcy talking which is good. Skye doesn't really feel like she can string a coherent thought together without it being horribly depressing. Darcy mostly talks about Sam. Her life. Her soulmark. She mentions tasing Thor.

"He thinks so highly of me because I bested him in combat - with lightning, which is totally like, his thing."

They get hot dogs.

"This is not worth three dollars."

Darcy shrugs, "Yeah, but think of it like this. You're not paying for the hot dog - well, I'm paying for the hot dog - you're paying for the experience of walking around New York eating a New York hot dog. Oh? You still don't think that's worth three dollars? Then I guess you should have stole some ketchup packets."

It's nice. And... It might be the right time. Except.

"I'd stay past my leave." Skye says on the ride back to the tower, "But I kind of need to stop my dad from trying to destroy the world."

"No biggy, I get it. We'll be here. Well, Sam might be off on a mission but I'm always at the tower." She shrugs.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, we're both still really young. Some people don't meet their soulmate until their well into middle aged. I'm not going to begrudge you the things you need to do. They'll be an after."

"And... what if there won't?"

Darcy sighs, then shrugs, "I'm thinking  _then it will be like I never met you_ but it won't be. Because I'm not waiting anymore. I mean..." She lets out another long breath, "It might just be the worst thing in the world, but I'll be fine. It won't literally be the end of the world. Come on, let's get out here."

"What's here?"

"An arcade. There's a game I want to show you before I explain some more stuff."

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New shout out to 181001 for also cheering me on!
> 
> And I'm so sorry this chapter is so late (but if I remember correctly you got either the last chapter early or two chapters in a week). This week and homework and final projects kicked my ass. I literally worked 20 and a half hours yesterday. And then I accidentally broke part of the art project I was working on. And then I cried a lot. We can talk the half hour off productivity and put it to crying.
> 
> I'm at a point in this story where I don't really know what's going to happen next, if anything. So I'm marking it as complete. There might be more. I might reread this after the semester ends and add more stuff. But I'm no longer committing to my weekly deadline.
> 
> I hope you like the ending, I really struggle with how to wrap things up.
> 
> Love to everyone leaving comments for ever and always.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at dusty-soul.tumblr.com if you want to poke me for a continuation on this, anything else I've written, or leave prompts relevant to my fandoms and favs.
> 
> <3

 Darcy and Skye end up spooning on Sam’s sofa. 

 

“Hey, So I know you came here to see Sam.” Darcy had said, “But there’s no way to tell when he’ll be back. I mean, JARVIS is awesome and can give us some warning but…” She’d shrugged.

“No, that’s fine. It was um…” Skye laughed at herself, “It was really great to… meet you. And just… hang out. Just us.”

“Yeah?” Darcy smiled. “Well, anyway, what I’m getting at is it’s late. Sam could show up in five minutes or another five hours or maybe in a few days. So, you’re totally welcome to stay here. But I also won’t be offended if you want to fly off.”

“I’ll stay.”

 

And that’s how Sam finds them at 3:50 in the morning, debriefed and exhausted. He collapses into the arm chair.

Darcy’s phone alarm is going to go off in a few hours and it would wake him even if he slept his bedroom. And besides, the best way to get back on to a normal sleep pattern is to rest for a few hours and then jump right into the next day.

And looking at Skye and Darcy, curled around each other, he can’t help but think it's going to be a good day.

 

It’s not actually Darcy’s alarm that wakes him, but her loud, “SHIT!” as she dives to turn it off and Skye half falling off the sofa.

“What’s happening?” Skye asks, yawning.

“Sorry, sorry. I forgot I had that turned on. Shit, sorry. Wake up alarm."

“Well…” Skye says, “I’m awake.”

They notice Sam, who’s smiling languidly at them.

“Morning.” Darcy says cheerfully, pulling herself up from the sofa, “I’ll make coffee. And breakfast. But mostly coffee.”

“Thanks Darc.”

Darcy hums an acknowledgement on her way into the kitchen.

Skye resettles herself on the couch, this time sitting. “So when you’d get in?”

“A little before four.”

“And you didn’t wake us?” Skye says, mock hurt.

“I was asleep on my feet.” Sam protests.

They both smile.

“I hear you found your father.” Sam says once the levity has faded and Skye starts to shift uncomfortably.

“Yeah.”

“Did you want to talk about it?”

Skye sucks in a deep breath, then lets it all out. “Not a whole lot to say. He killed a lot of people. SHEILD people.”

“Damn.”

“He’s working for HYDRA.”

Sam whistles, low.

“Yeah.”

“I’m so sorry Skye.” Sam comes to sit next to her. She leans against him.

“So am I.”

“Is there anything Darcy and I can do?”

Skye takes in another deep breath, tears suddenly stinging her eyes. She wants to say _nothing_ or _not that I can think of._ But instead a strangled noise comes out.

Sam wraps an arm around her, half a hug.

“Just… Just be there... Okay?”

“Of course.”

He kisses her hair while she folds into herself.

Darcy returns with three cups of coffee. She takes the arm chair, antsy and out of her depth.

Once Skye’s cried herself out she rubs her eyes and says, “Oh god, sorry.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” Sam assures her. He hands her a coffee.

“He’s great, isn’t he?” Darcy asks.

Skye looks at her, she’s smiling and looking at Sam like he’s the sun.

“Yeah, he’s pretty great. So are you. I’m a lucky girl.” Skye has to rub her face again with her free hand. She takes another deep breath.

After another silence Skye says, “This is all so… intense.” She laughs, uncomfortable.

“You’re handling it really well.”

“Whatever you need.”

“Let’s um… Let’s do something… not so… intense. For a while.”

“Wing pack.” Darcy says.

“I think that qualifies as intense.” Sam says, “Did you have anything in mind, Skye?”

“Uh. Can we - just walk around Central Park?”

“Sure can.”

As the head out they door Darcy passes Sam, taps him on the shoulder, and says, “On your left.” 

Sam sighs theatrically.

Skye smiles, not sure what the joke is, but not quite feeling left out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message or follow me on tumblr at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
